Close Enough, the rest of the gang
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: I had this idea, what if he were to meet the others somewhat like he met Maya? rated M


**Ok, so I saw the Krieg and Maya trailer. It was amazing! Then I thought 'what if Krieg met the other Vault Hunters?' Perhaps before becoming a Hunter himself, he could meet the rest of the crew. I hope they'll make a trailer for the other characters! :D If not I'll be T^T. Anyway, here's my creation of them meeting Krieg. (Maya won't be in here because he already met her.)**

'She was pretty, maybe we should have stayed with her. Ya know, stayed with her? Followed her?'

The lumbering Psycho Bandit made his way through the desert, ignoring the inner sanity that now spoke to him.

'Don't pretend you don't hear me.'

"**I MUST SHARPEN MY BLADE! MORE MEAT WILL BE NEEDED FOR MY MEAT BICYCLE!" **

'Why do you insist on destroying everything?'

Ahead of them, of him, was a battle. SpiderAnts, great. They were known out here in the desert. Most veered away from them, hoping to escape unnoticed. Though most drove right into them. A man, an army man by the looks of him, was being overrun. That is, until he threw out a small box which formed into a turret. It easily chewed through the SpiderAnts. Their corpse's littering the ground as the man recalled his turret.

"Good work honey." he smiled and hooked the box to his back, a red light blinking on it.

'Just leave him be, he's not causing you any trouble.'

"**I know what I have become... I am the inside of this world, I taste the gore, and I smell the crying, AND I WANT MORE! I want to bathe in your flesh, I want to savor your fear. I wanna live in a castle built of your agony, AND I WANT TO CRUMBLE IT WITH AN AXE TO YOUR CAROTID ARTERY!"**

The inner voice sighed as his body ran, screaming at the Commando. 'Here we go. This man is going to kill us, because we just admitted to wanting to tear him a part.'

The Commando turned to him, seeing the Psycho running at him. He smirked and aimed his Dahl Assault Rifle at the muscular frame. Pulling the trigger, he watched the Bandit dance around his bullets. His brow furrowed, he had not expected such, elegance? Agility? Nothing like this in the least from a Bandit. He expected him to take his bullets and keep on trying. Reloading his gun as fast as he could, he looked up as a shadow cast over him. The Psycho jumped over him. The Commando was not his initial target. His target was the SpiderAnt Queen behind the soldier. It had emerged when he turned his back from the nest. The deadly creature quietly approached the army man.

'Perhaps the encounter with the Siren Goddess has changed you, us. Maybe.'

The Bandit pressed a button on the end of the staff, causing the saw blade to spin, creating sparks in the center. Using all his power, he stabbed the rotating blade into the shell, slicing down the middle. Blue blood and brain matter ripped free by the blade, flew in all directions. When the creature stopped struggling, he ripped his weapon of choice free. Shaking the blood and brain chunks off, he turned and grabbed a SpiderAntling that lunged at him. Ripping off the head, he cleaned it out and attached it to his belt.

'Good job, you did something sensible, for once without my help.'

He heard a gun being reloaded. The large beast of a man sighed and looked back at the soldier. He had his assault rifle aimed at him, ready to pull the trigger.

"I appreciate the help, but you're still a Psycho. So, nothing personal, but you gotta die. Unless you're smarter than the others and plan to just walk away?" the man was smirking, hoping he would fight back.

'Nice change of pace not to be murdering the innocent for once. How long will it last though? Are you going to rip this man a part? Are you going to try and act sane?'

He grimaced at the voice in his head, he looked away then turned to the Commando.

"**Friendship is pain."**

"What?" he faltered, lowering his weapon slightly.

'That's right, be his friend. Don't kill him. He's acting on defense. After all, others like us have probably tried to kill him.'

"**I LAVISH IN THE BLOOD OF MY ENEMIES!"**

"You're a Psycho alright, but you're not stupid. I won't kill you. This time." with that, he turned and walked away.

'Well, at least he is still alive. Good job, you're getting the picture.'

"**I NEED TO DRINK THE RED! THE JUICY RED LIQUID THAT FLOWS FROM THE PUTRID BODY!"**

The inner voice sighed, though expected nothing less.

'Alright big guy, I guess you've earned it. After all, you managed to let two innocent people live, even saved them both yourself.'

The muscle build body turned and made its way towards a nearby stationary encampment. He entered the premisses and was shocked to see a group was collecting around a hanging gallows. A short, muscular man was being sentenced to death.

'Uh oh, another miscreant is being hung. Stay out of sight, bad enough we scare other Bandits, we don't need to scare the people.'

Surprisingly, the psychotic being actually complied, hiding in a spot in between a dumpster and a small hut.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself before we hang you?" the man, obviously the Mayor, stated to the short man.

"Uh, it was fun?" the man in question shrugged as he smiled.

"Fun? Killing those men was, FUN?" he was in shock, horror.

"Of course! Killing bad guys is always fun!" his gruff voice was loud enough to be heard clearly by the Psycho.

'He's being hung for killing bad men? What has this unlawful world come to?' the inner voice shook its nonexistent head.

The Mayor pulled the lever and the floor gave way, hanging the man, though he wasn't dead yet.

"Attention civilians of Ovejas. This town is being taken by Hyperion. Evacuate or we will open fire!" a Hyperion soldier called out.

'Great, _Hyperion_. Kill those bastards! Kill them for what they did to us! Save these people!'

The Psycho ran out into the fray as the Mayor got shot. Slicing robots and tearing limbs from the soldiers. He was beginning to become overrun fast. He needed help.

'The man they hung, free him!'

The beast turned and looked at the hanging man with his lone eye. He saw the body twitching and struggling.

"**BLOOD CONCERTO!"**

As he screamed, he threw his Buzz Axe, the spinning blade cut the rope and the man fell to his knees.

"Thanks amigo, now, it's TIME TO OVERCOMPENSATE!" the man pulled out two assault rifles and tore through the machines.

The soldiers tried to flee, but they were no better than the machines. The bullets penetrating their flesh, tearing off their limbs if they hit bone.

'Oh god, what have I done? I've unleashed another you upon the world.'

"**STRIP THE FLESH! SALT THE WOUNDS!"**

He tore the soldiers arm from its socket before beating him with it. Blood sprayed up onto his bare chest, fueling his blood rage. Similarly, the to be proclaimed dead man, was doing somewhat the same. Except for beating him of course.

"Who sent you?" his spanish accent laced his words.

"Hyperion! We, we were to take this town in the name of Handsome Jack!" the frantic soldier answered.

"Hyperion ey? Well amigo, they won't be taking this town. Not if I have any say." the man sneered at him, daring him to make a crude comment.

"What do you care?! They tried to kill you!" the soldier snapped.

"Eh, nobody's perfect. Besides, it was a lot of fun!" he let loose a hearty laugh.

"You wait until my back up arrives, then you won't be laughing! AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" the soldier was silenced, more or less, by his leg being broken and ripped off.

"You were saying?" the man taunted while throwing the leg over his shoulder.

"Handsome Jack is going to slag the fuck out of you! You'll be nothing but a pathetic-AAGGGHHHH!" his threat was cut short as his other leg was ripped from his body and tossed away like its former.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of your screaming." his menacing grin earned him a half assed death glare.

"You're no better than those scum in Sanctuary! Hunting the Vault and refusing the glory of Hyperion!" he coughed up blood.

"What's a Vault?" the man furrowed his brow, interested.

"What are you as stupid as you look?!" he spat at him.

The man snapped his arm with ease, "I's true, I may be stupid, but at least I'm not missing my legs and have a broken arm cabrone." he waited for the man to tell him what he wanted, intending on smashing his ribcage next.

"Alright! Alright! The Vault! Vast wealth!" he coughed up blood.

"Go on." he listened.

"Weapons! Lots of danger! Perfect for a psychotic man such as yourself!" he slumped over, panting heavily.

"Si, gracias. Now go on! Crawl on back to your friends!" he kicked the body away.

"Crawl?! It'll take me days to get back to civilization!" he complained.

"Well, then you better get crawling." he turned away from the heap of Hyperion scum and stared down the tall Psycho that had freed him.

"You, you set me free." he grunted while putting his guns away.

'Don't get cocky, and whatever you do, don't scream about tearing his family a part.'

"**I'LL KILL YOUR WHOLE FAMILY! YOUR MOTHER, YOUR FATHER, YOUR SIBLINGS! ALL WILL BECOME A RED STAIN ACROSS THE LINES OF HUMANITY!"**

'Maybe dying won't be so bad, I mean, you can't feel pain. So maybe he'll get bored of torturing us and just kill us.'

The man stared angrily at him for a moment before smiling and letting loose another hearty chuckle. "I like you amigo!" he punched the Psycho in the shoulder.

"**WHY AREN'T MY FINGERS IN SOMEONES EYESOCKETS RIGHT NOW?!"**

"You can't kill my family though, they've been dead for a while. Skull shivers, you know." his smile never faded.

'Poor guy.'

"What can you do?" he shrugged.

"**WATCH THE BLOOD RAIN DOWN WITH FLESHY CHUNKS ON MY PLATE!"**

"My name's Salvador. What is yours?" he asked.

'The Savior? Just tell him your name. Your name. Nothing about poop. Nothing about blood or meat cycles.'

"**MY NAME IS KRIEG! WOMEN BEWARE OF THE BLOOD TRAIN!"**

The short man burst out laughing, "amigo, you and I are going to be best friends."

'Well, that went over better than expected. Perhaps our luck is getting better, or maybe we're becoming sane.'

"**SHUTUP!"**

'Never mind.'

"Unfortunately I must split from you amigo, I have business to take care of. I'll meet up with you another time." the small man wandered off.

'This is turning out to be a pretty good day. Lets not mess it up.'

Heading off in a new direction, he made it to a grassy area. The sign read 'Pis Off, Invisibl Assholes.' With the shape of a Stalker on it. He ripped the sign from the ground, intending on swatting anything that resembled a Stalker with it. He turned the corner and found a group of Stalkers surrounding a thin character.

'We seem to be finding lots of trouble today.'

He watched with his visible eye as the thin man dodged attack after attack. The small Stalkers were killed off with the slice of his Katana. When all was said, and they all lay on the ground unmoving, the man re-sheathed his sword. The Psycho watched him take his leave before being pinned by an Ultimate Badass Stalker known only as Tumba. Using one wing, it pinned him, gripping his head in its jaws. It clamped them shut, but the helmet prevented it from doing so. The visor cracked, shattering under the force. It released its grip when a sign smashed down on its back.

"**I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A BADASS IS!"**

The injured one under Tumba looked over, sparks of electricity danced over his visor as he observed his savior. Krieg released his grip on the metal post of the sign, opting instead for his infamous Buzz Axe. Swinging it, he cut off the wing pinning the thin man down. It shrieked in pain as green blood shot out from the missing limb. It looked ready to attack, but instead turned and ran.

Krieg nodded, glad the message got through. Looking down, he stared at the injured one. He reached down and grabbed him by the helmet.

'Don't hurt him! I swear, if you hurt him I'll-'

The inner voice was silenced when, instead of hurting the man, he simply ripped the visor off. The pale face was revealed, pitch black eyes and a rather thin, human face with high cheek bones stared at him. Purple blood dripped from a gash above his eye.

"**I will murder your death!"**

He yanked out the inner workings of the helmet and looked around, searching for a replacement. He then remembered he had the SpiderAnt head. Taking it off his belt, he placed the mechanics in the make shift helmet, they fit perfectly. He then picked up the man and gave him the configured head piece.

"Thank you for saving,

A not so innocent life

By reviving me."

He was stunned to silence, this one talked differently.

"**I am unused to the emotions I am currently feeling!"**

The thin man nodded, bowing respectfully before disappearing.

'Mysterious. He is unusual. Ah well. Come on big guy. Who knows how many more people need our saving.'

The man nodded, seemingly listening to his voice of reason and sanity.

The Psycho wandered for hours, making it to an ice shelf. A shuttle had landed and immediately departed. A lone figure stood there, shivering in the cold. It was a young female, probably about eighteen if he were to guess. He stared at her, wondering if he should approach heror continue on his way. His answer was predetermined by a horde of BullyMongs appearing. They ran at her, she was currently unarmed, except for her mechanical arm which she had outstretched for some reason.

"Come on! Come on DT! If you don't come out I'm friggin toast!" she was freaking out about some DT.

'She's outnumbered! Help her!'

The Psycho didn't move, he was transfixed by the little woman. Memories crashed into his raging mind of the little girl he'd seen back at Hyeprion. He'll never forget her blonde hair, her green eyes. The fear that those eyes held as she held a grenade out in front of herself and pulled the pin while her mother was murdered before her very eyes. He had saved her, for one reason or another by holding the guards off.

'Reminisce about that later! If you don't save this woman, it'll be all your fault! You saved that last girl and all those people today! Don't stall now!'

"**ANGRY! I'M ANGRY! SO VERY ANGRY!"**

He ripped and tore through the BullyMongs, obliterating any that got to close to this female. One managed to grab her arm and in a fit of rage, he unleashed a torrent of fire from his mouth, the leather melting where the flames spewed. The creature shrieked as it burned to death. When all were dead, he breathed heavily. He went to turn to the small woman when a BullyMong three times the size of the others jumped out of a newly formed hole in the wall.

Vision hazed over red. Anger washed over him like never before. He felt his body changing. His arm grew in size as he let loose a blood curdling roar.

"**TIME FOR MY POUND OF FLESH!"**

He smashed his abnormally large hand into the beasts face. Its eyes exploded from the pressure and force the punch created. Bones cracked and split inside the creatures flesh suit. It fell backwards, dead from pain and shock. He breathed evenly but still heavily. Turning around as his body changed back, he stared at her. She was shocked and freezing. He reached out, grabbing her and holding her close, trying desperately to warm her up with his body heat. He couldn't feel the numbing pain of the icy winds. Years of torture and experimentation had seen to that. She stopped shivering as he warmed her to the very core.

"Thanks, ya know, for saving me." her small reply came.

'I'm proud of you. You've saved so many people today.'

He nodded, both acknowledging the voice in his head, and the girl in his arms.

"My name's Gaige. I'm from Eden-5." she introduced herself.

"**Krieg."**

"Nice to meet you. Hey, you wanna come with me? I'm supposed to get on this train to Opportunity. I've signed up to be a Vault Hunter." she smiled up at him.

'The Vault, didn't that short man, Salvador, get information about a Vault from that Hyperion screw?'

"You wanna come with? I can buy a second ticket. It only costs $5,000. I have $6,000." she offered.

'Say yes.'

"**YES!"**

'That was rather enthusiastic. Oh well. A least you didn't scream poop at the top of your lungs.'

"Alright come on!" she lead the way.

Hours passed by as they made it to a civilized area run by Hyperion. A train stopped and they both got on. Stepping into their car, he stopped. There before him, were the four other people he had saved that day. They all looked up at him, the Siren waved, a smile on her face. The Commando nodded in acknowledgment. The short man smiled and went over to him, clapping his hand to the Psycho's shoulder.

"Amigo! I told you we would meet again!" he bellowed in excitement.

"You know this guy?" the Commando asked.

"Si, he saved me back in Ovejas!" he nodded while leading him over to a seat next to the familiar thin man.

"He saved you too?" the Siren inquired.

"Si." he nodded once more.

"Saved my ass too." the Commando looked at the Bandit.

"Mine as well." a (^_^) appeared on his visor.

"He just saved mine a little while ago!" the young woman piped up, her orange pony tails bouncing as she hopped on a seat.

"Seems we have a guardian angel watching over us." Maya smiled while looking at the newcomer.

'Just say, glad I could help.'

"**WHO WANTS TO TOUCH MY MEAT STICK SLICER?!"**

'Close enough.'


End file.
